Such heat sources occur, for instance, in power semiconductors, coolant circulation circuits, combustion chambers and reaction chambers.
A fastening device for semiconductor switching elements is described in European Published Patent Application No. 0 654 176, in which semiconductor switching elements mounted on a printed-circuit board are pressed against a heat sink.
German Published Patent Application No. 692 09 772 describes a housing device for a functional component part, an electronic circuit being situated in a cavity, and this cavity being filled up using an electrically insulating fluid.
An electronic module is described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 07 718 in which a holding-down clamp grips a circuit substrate, and the holding-down clamp has a connecting contact in a through hole of a housing that is connected to printed-circuit traces of the circuit substrate.
German Published Patent Application No. 199 20 401 describes an apparatus and a method for temperature estimation, in which the temperature of an electronic device is provided by measuring the temperatures of two sensors.
From the internet website dated Mar. 16, 2005, of the firm Quick-Ohm Küpper & Co. GmbH, Wuppertal/Germany, heat-conducting bonding materials are described whose thermal conductivity is 7.5 W/mK and more. From the internet website dated Dec. 25, 2003, of the firm Quick-Ohm Küpper & Co. GmbH, Wuppertal/Germany, heat-conducting foils are described which are made of carbon fiber composite.
From the data sheet of the firm Philips Semiconductors, Eindhoven/The Netherlands, at row “KTY82-1” of Mar. 26, 1998, silicon temperature sensors are described which have a positive temperature coefficient of resistance and which can be used in measuring systems and control systems.